Bramblestars Gift: Chapter 1 Or is it?
by Bramblestar of ThunderClan
Summary: After receiving his nine lives from StarClan, Bramblestar of ThunderClan is visited by a mysterious warrior in his dreams. Who is this lost warrior, and what do they want with him?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter. Nor do I own any of the characters, which includes Bramblestar, even though thats not his name yet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 1 . . . Or is it?**

Bramblestar slept soundly in his den. He was quite comfortable in it, even though it was his first time sleeping in it since StarClan had given him his nine lives. Though he did not yet know it, his dream self was waiting. Waiting for …. What?

Shortly after moon high, Bramblestar began to dream. It was a replay of his 9th life, given to him from the former ThunderClan leader, Firestar. "With this life, I grant you all the ferocity that the true TigerClan has to offer to protect the forest, your clan, everyone whom you hold dear, and everything you know to be right." While Firestar spoke to him this time in his dream, there was one difference. In the background he could hear something. It was very faint at first, but as Firestar spoke it grew louder, till it became a deafening roar.

For that was what it truly was: a roar. And not just any roar, but a tigers roar from the ancient TigerClan, which was so powerful and strong it could be heard for miles around.

As Firestar began to fade, another figure began to appear from the blackness of his sleep. It was not a figure that he recognized. It was far larger than any other creature he had ever seen in his waking and dreaming life. When the image finally solidified, Bramblestar was simultaneously horrified and humbled and honored to realize that he was in the presence of an ancient member of TigerClan. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen that wasn't a warrior from the Clans.

The tiger stood there in front of him, standing perfectly still except for the end of her tail twitching in amusement. Bramblestars eyes opened wide and he stretched out his front legs and lowered his head, hoping that he was showing her the proper respect. After he came back up, he looked closer at the TigerClan member. Thick powerful muscles rippled under every inch of her fur. Fierce black stripes covered her fiery orange pelt. She was an impressively built creature, raw power radiating from her. She was the very essence of strength.

She dipped her head slightly towards Bramblestar, something akin to pleasure glowing in her eyes.

"Greetings, noble Bramblestar of ThunderClan. I am Stripestar of the ancient TigerClan, the first leader of TigerClan to be born with the stripes on my pelt you see before you." Her voice, although gentle, rumbled from deep within her chest, a natural growl in her throat as she spoke.

Bramblestar was speechless for a moment with awe, but he quickly regained his wits, and words formed in his mouth.

"I am honored, Stripestar. This is a very unexpected, but pleasant … visit." He concluded, unsure as to how he should speak to this magnificent warrior.

"You are puzzled by my presence, are you not?" The deep rumble in her throat was closer to a purr this time.

"Y-yes. Is there something wrong that you would appear to me?"

She rumbled deeply within her chest, her equivalent to laughter. "On the contrary, Bramblestar. I have an important reason as to why, after ions of being gone, to appearing mysteriously in your dreams."

Bramblestar's mouth opened to say something, but Stripestar flicked her tail, a signal to remain silent a while longer.

"Bramblestar, you have been chosen. Out of all of our descendents, in all the Clans, in all the forests, you are more like us, your ancient ancestors of the three original clans; but most of all, TigerClan."

A puzzled look clouded Bramblestars eyes and he wondered if his father, the dreaded and feared Tigerstar, had anything to do with it.

"You are correct, Bramblestar." She rumbled, answering Bramblestars unspoken question.

"Aside from you, your father was the most like TigerClan. Had he been a worthy warrior and followed the Warrior Code set down by StarClan, he would have been chosen. But as his path became more and more blood soaked, he became less like us in our noble ways. We saw it wise to over-look him, and await the arrival of his son."

Here she paused to see the new leader of ThunderClans reaction. He couldn't contain himself any longer and blurted out, "How did you even know that I would be worthy of your gift? And aside from being so much like TigerClan, what makes me so special?? I know I'm the leader now, but there have been many _many_ more leaders before I."

His words had come out at first sounding indignant, but as he finished speaking he remembered who he was talking to, and his voice became more questionable. In his mind, he could hear her answering his first question, "It was written in the stars; it always has been." His eyes opened wide when he realized that she had answered his question in his mind.

"Your misgivings are understandable. How would you know the great destiny that lies before you? Dear Bramblestar. You are of the greatest lineage in all the forest. You are destined to be the greatest of all Clan leaders, second only to one: your deputy, your own daughter, Hollythorn. But she will not possess the great gift you will. No, this is something for you alone. The name 'Bramblestar' will be uttered ions after you have joined StarClan, and will pass on into the legends, repeated by all Clans. In time, the name of your father will be forgotten, and only your name shall live on."

"You shall live on in the memories of all as the great legendary leader of ThunderClan, as well as your mate and children."

Bramblestar was more confused than ever. Surely this great creature were mistaken. How could the son of Tigerstar be chosen?

"I see your confusion and I hear your doubts. Have you not seen what all the stars can see? You are _more_ than just a leader, the leader of ThunderClan. You are a leader _among_ leaders. When your fellow Clan leaders know not what to do, or where to turn, you will be there to guide all the Clans in your most troublesome times. Kits will utter your name with awe, and Warriors and Clan leaders alike will feel nothing but the deepest respect for you, for all your Clan rivalries will do nothing to sway their respect, though they may meet you in battle. "

"Bramblestar, know that you have the greatest of destinies, and never forget your roots, and remain noble and honorable. You are still a mortal; never forget that."

Finally, Bramblestar understood, though he felt as if she could be mistaken some how. He knew she wasn't mistaken, but it felt like she should be. No matter what lie ahead, he knew he could face it as long as he obeyed the Warrior Code and had StarClan to guide him. He would do his best to never let down _any_ of his warrior ancestors.

In the short space of time that Bramblestar thought those thoughts, the look on Stripestars face changed radically and the air in his dream suddenly became immensely intense. Without warning, Stripestar let out a low gutteral growl, and in that same instance lept forward. In midair she let out such a ferocious roar that every hair on Bramblestars pelt burned with fear, and in the next moment, those mighty jaws of hers were clamped gently around his entire body. ThunderClans leader trembled with great fear. Why was she attacking him?! Wasn't she just talking about a great gift she was giving him?

The next moment, she released him, and took a step back. "Only a fool would have not been afraid just then. That was to keep you humble, and to warn you, should you ever think about trying to use your gift to strike terror into anyones heart. It is not a gift to be used trivially, or to be abused."

With that, Stripestar began to fade, and in a matter of seconds, she was gone and Bramblestar blinked his eyes open to the morning sun.


End file.
